Phantoms
by A kittie boi
Summary: A series of poems from Squee, mostly about Johnny or his childhood. Formatting issues.
1. Where has the world gone?

I once knew someone

A frightening someone

A neighbor in fact

Who terrified me

He haunted my dreams

What with his gleaming knives

And glinting black eyes

And monumental words.

I once knew someone else

His father was the devil

His mother was a Christan

He was the Anti-Christ

With 666 on his forehead

And powers no mortal had

He brought out my dreams

My wishes and fears to life.

My childhood wasn't something

I like

Or attempt to recall often

But I find that looking back

When I do

I realize I had something

Something no one else did

I had a series of circumstances.

My family was a killer

My best friend was the Anti-Christ

My father hated me

My mother didn't know I existed

I had an evil voice

One that wanted destruction

One that wanted death

One that wanted my life to be Hell.

My teddy bear

He was the worst of them all

I took him everywhere

But now I regret that

For now I find that he's poisoned me

Against everyone who loved me

So I'm sitting here alone

Scribbling this down.

God

Is a fat baby

Satan

Is Spanish

Where has the world

Gone

I wonder aimlessly

Sipping a Cherry Doom.


	2. I know

Don't show me the taste

Of what is really going on here

I don't want to see

How really fucked up we are.

Slow down

Your lessons are too fast

And are filling up my brain

Till tries to explode.

Every time I walk home

I can sense you

Stalking behind me

Watching my back.

You don't know it

But I don't feel any safer

With a killer on my heels

Despite his intentions.

I know you try

I know you're doing something

I know it's for me

But I don't know if it's working.

Terror does things to us

It changes people

But it didn't to you

You were already far gone.

Somehow I wonder why

As your knife sinks

Into quivering fleshy masses

I wonder why you.

None of this is your fault

I know that

I do

But if not yours then who's?

Who did this to you

But you never answer

You simply vanish

Back to Heaven.

Number 777

The number of heaven

There you live

But I wonder sometimes...


	3. You're alone

You can't see it anymore

I think.

You aren't aware

Of how much you're in pain.

You've become so numb

Nothing makes sense now.

I feel so bad

Sitting at home alone.

But they're only gone so long

Until they're back.

You're alone always

You don't have any parents.

Not that mine watch my back

But they're there.

You're alone

Without fail or exception.

Immortalize the moment

You cry.

I've never seen you cry

But Nailbunny has.

He's seen your weakest moments

While I see your anger.

I wish you could consider

That I want to help.

No matter how you scare me

I want to make you smile.

Not your usual

Mind you.

I'll try and try even though

I know eventually...

I'm going to die for my efforts

But it's alright.

People die for what

They believe all the time.


	4. Million mile thoughts

Lying awake

My thoughts race

Millions of miles at a time

As if I'm in over-drive

When I want to stop.

How sad you must be

I realize

Shmee cackles

Lightning flashes

All alone

Without someone to

Hold or cry on

With only your voices.

Shmee disagrees

Saying I'll die

If I go out now

My instinct is to believe

The words he tells me

My heart screams

He's right

So does my head.

He is

I knew that the moment

I stepped out

The creaking door

Shivering.

I trudged on regardless

Headlights weren't on

The rain couldn't of been

Penetrated anyway

So I guess

I can live with this.

They rush out of their car

And it's my parents

Standing over me

With something indescribable

Shimmering in their eyes

But I know it's not love

But it's not relief either.

I think it's regret.

You're still alone

But now so am I.


	5. A day at the Park

Holding your hand

I smile

You release it

Drawn knives advancing

Upon some poor fuck

Who's just laughed at you.

I take no notice

Turning away innocently

My small form heading

For the swings

My favorite

And I laugh as if I can't

See the blood

Spilling

Soaking into the ground.

The other children run

Screaming

Leaving us

You

And Me

Swinging in silence

You're covered

In warmth

In stickiness.

I don't see

I pretend as if

You're clean

Knowing lying

Is wrong

But protecting those

You love is important

And I love you

So I protect you.

You've been watching

Out for me

Keeping me safe

But distancing yourself

And averting

Pitch black eyes

From the brown ones

My eyes

Filling with sadness

Seeing you

Walk away from me.


End file.
